Hell Would be a Vacation
by T.Cheetaa
Summary: After a nearly penniless childhood, Sakura manages to rise through High School with her wits and attitude in prime condition. Until the night everything falls apart... Meeting new and rather unique friends she learns one of the hardest life lesssons: Love
1. Dead Meat

Chapter 1

"**Dead Meat"**

"Sakura, you idiot. Get your ass up." A cold voice came from behind me.

I set my magazine down on the counter and turned on the stool I was currently sitting on.

"How about you do us all a favor and drive yourself off a cliff?" I asked sweetly.

He slid his foot, knocking the stool from under me in a swift motion.

"Ow, dammit, you bastard!" I cursed, wincing from the impact.

He smirked down at me.

"Go get the damn tofu out."

"You do it! I'm on my friggin' break!" I growled

"Not anymore." He said.

I glared heatedly at him and stood. I kicked him roughly in the shin before running off into the kitchen to get the god forsaken tofu.

"Take off the damned head seat, genius." Sasuke called.

I frowned and stuck my head out from around the corner at narrowed my eyes at him. Damn him. Smug bastard. I took off the head set and chucked it at his head. I smirked when it hit him.

"Bastard!" I yelled to him

"Bitch!" He yelled back

"Sasuke! Sakura! Stop using such foul language! You're scarring away my customers!" Kakashi interjected.

I frowned and began for the freezer.

Sorry about that. Anyway, my name is Sakura Haruno. I work part-time at this hell hole of an eatery. I turned 17 earlier this month. That rude, sadistic, uncouth, waste of time and space was Sasuke. I'd rather stick a red hot drill in my ears then listen to him for a minute. Continuing on… I work here with my best friend Naruto. He's an idiot but I love him anyway.

"Hurry up you stupid cow!"

I scowled. "Oh shut up, you pussy!"

His foot steps sounded, coming closer to the kitchen. Oh damn.

"What did you just call me?"

"I didn't stutter."

The next thing I knew, he had me slung over his shoulder and was headed for the freezer.

"Put me down you bastard!!" I screeched, while slamming my fists into his back

He let out a laugh and opened it up.

"Don't you dare..." I growled "Sasuke if you even think about—"

He tossed me in and slammed the door shut. My butt hit the cold, hard, metallic floor. That bastard!

I stood, and straightened out my crumpled ridiculously short skirt. Then I walked over to the door and banged on it as hard as I could. Then listened.

There was no movement from what I could hear.

"Dammit!" I cursed, before walking over to the far end of the freezer.

I sat down an over turned crate. And waited. And waited some more. I was freezing my ass off. My fingers were numb, and my feet suffered a similar fate.

Seconds became minutes and minutes turned to hours. Two said time increments later, the door finally opened. I jumped to my feet, preparing to Sasuke a nice little broken jaw.

Sure enough, he walked in, looking smug as ever.

"I'm glad you got a chance to cool down, pinky."

"Oh, yeah. _You're _cool." I said sarcastically.

I heard a gasp from behind him. Naruto, who had been holding the door open for Sasuke, was looking out towards the front.

"Hinata-Chan~" He called before letting the door go to greet her.

"Naruto, don't--!"

The door slammed shut.

I let out a laugh at Sasuke.

"Karma sure is funny, isn't it?" I said.

He growled at glared at me. "Oh, shut up."

How rude. Oh, yes, I was supposed to be beating him up. I walked over to him and landed a solid blow on his jaw.

"Ow! Shit!" I cursed, shaking my bruised knuckles.

His head was turned. I saw him spit.

"Bitch," He said.

"_You_ lock _me_ in a freezer for two hours and _I'm_ the bitch?!?" I exclaimed

I punched him again, this time on his cheek.

"Fuck!" I cursed rubbing my sore knuckles. "I hate you!"

He spit again. How sanitary of him.

He turned his head and stared down at me. In the weak lighting of the freezer, I couldn't read him. The extensive, detached gaze he gave me terrified me. I backed up a step. His onyx, depthless eyes seemed to cut through me. Suddenly he slammed me roughly against the icy, wall. I squeezed my eyes shut, awaiting the blow. His cold, calloused hand came up and encircled its long fingers around my throat. My eyes were stinging with tears, as his lips brutally crushed mine.

"Sasuke, stop…" I mumbled, trying desperately to get him away from me.

His free hand traveled down my spine and rested at the small of my back.

"Sasuke, stop it!" I cried, tears falling down my cheeks. I hit his marble chest feebly as his lips began moving against mine.

I didn't know why I was crying. But the tears kept coming. Even as I slowly succumbed to him, even as I stupidly let my guard down. As I forgot all about the hatred I held for him. As the promise I had made to myself slipped from my mind. I wanted him so badly. There was a physical pain in my heart as we kissed. An aching, burning, raw need.

The kiss was raw and choppy. Passionate all the same.

My arms had linked themselves around his neck and his hands found their way to my waist, pulling me to him.

I felt his tongue at my bottom lip and I obliged, parting my lips as we ravished one another.

And in the frigid chill of the freezer room, I don't think I had felt anything hotter.

* * *

**Tomo Talk**: Reeeeeally sorry that was so short. I'm...well... working on it. I'll upload one day. I'm not quite sure I like the flow of that chapter though (too much coca-cola). I'll probably end up re-doing it..... AGAIN. ugh. I'm so picky. xD

Anyway, thanks so much for reading. Feedback is well appreciated (TRUST ME).

Oh, and sorry about the language. I warned you though. It'll get more mild in the next chapters.

Sooooo.... Yeah. That's about it.

Peace~


	2. Freezer Burn

Chapter 2

"**Freezer Burn"**

**Tomo Talk: **Just read it~

His lips were on my neck now. The minty taste from his kiss was still in my mouth. He nipped at my jaw line, making my breathing become labored. I felt him drag his cold tongue across my skin, sending a tremor down my spine. I reached for his shoulders in an attempt to steady myself.

"Sasuke…" I panted.

He left smoldering kisses down my throat, no doubt feeling my rapid pulse beneath his lips. His hands went down to my ass and began groping. I let out a squeak of surprise and my cheeks burned crimson. He laughed shortly, and pressed his lips to the patch of skin right beneath my earlobe. I turned my head, my lips colliding against his. We resumed our fiery kiss.

Then as quickly as it had happened, he pulled away abruptly.

"Sorry," He muttered under his breath.

He released me and walked to the opposite side of the freezer. He sat down without a word.

I slid down the wall to the floor, bewildered at what had just occurred. In the faint light, I could make out his silhouette. He wasn't looking back.

The stinging tears came back, but I wasn't about to cry in front of him. I was too prideful. I pulled my knees up to my chest and turned my head away from him. I despised him. I loathed him. I wished for his demise with every fiber in my being. That heartless son of a—

Just then the door swung open.

"Whoa. Sorry about that guys. I just—" Naruto started

I sprang to my feet and walked out. Sasuke was trailing me.

"Sasuke, Sakura, where have you two been?" Kakashi demanded

I ignored him and walked out of the restaurant, only before I untied my apron and snatched off my hat and threw them both on the floor. Sasuke followed.

"Sakura, wait..." He pleaded.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. "Just listen to me."

I slapped him. Hard. Then I got in my car, started it up, and drove away as hastily as I could.

"That bastard!!" I cried, hitting the steering wheel as I strained to see the road through my tears. "Dammit, dammit, dammit!"

I ran a red light and three stop signs, but I didn't care. I just needed to get as far away as possible from the place. From him. That man who has stolen my heart, the man I hated the most. The man that I was unconditionally and witlessly in love with. I parked my car carelessly on the curb of my house. I pulled the keys out and ran up the drive. I wiped my tears on my sleeve as I ran. I didn't stop running until I was in my room, and I threw myself onto my bed, and proceeded to sob wretchedly.

I was woken from my tear induced slumber to the sound of a thunderous engine. I sat up and looked out my window. I could make out a figure hopping off of a motorcycle. A Harley, too. Sweet. The person removed his helmet and I almost started bawling again. Almost. But, because further inspection revealed that Sasuke got helmet hair, I decided to laugh instead. I swung off my bed and went into my bathroom. My reflection was horrifying. I was an unattractive ghostly pale, and my eyes had become rimmed in a pitiful red. I turned on the water and washed my face briskly and patted it dry. I pulled my hair down and shook it free of its messy bun.

Just then, three hard raps on the door downstairs sounded. I grabbed my robe of the hook on the back of the door and proceeded downstairs. In my mind I went through what I wanted to tell him.

_You're a bastard, I hate you, and I hope you fall in a ditch, break your legs and die a slow, painful death. [Close door]_

Yeah. That's perfect. Too bad I loved the shit out of him.

I unlocked the door with shaking hands, my heart pounding in my ears. Pretending I had no idea it was him, I opened the door with a smile, then let it fall dramatically.

"What the hell do you want?" I spat

"I need to talk to you, Sakura." He said. "We can't just pretend that what happened in the freezer never did."

"Sure we can." I said, reaching for the doorknob.

He must have seen this, because he frowned and began talking again.

"Sakura, you can't close me out forever."

That bastard!

"Listen, bub. Don't you _dare_ talk down to me. You are in no position to—"

He leaned down kissed me. Again! The nerve of him! Well, it shut me up. It was gentle, but firm. His lips moved against mine slowly and longingly. I wanted to kiss him back. I wanted to give into him, let him have me, all of me. Give him my heart and soul. But then I remembered I hated him. So I pulled away and curled my hand into a fist.

"Sakura—"

I punched him right across his pretty little jaw. Punched his damn lights right on out. He put his hand to his jawbone and muttered something rude under his breath. So I punched him again. And again.

I shook the pain out of my knuckles and prepared to punch him again, when I heard him laugh.

He wiped the blood from his lip on the back of his hand and looked down at me. He looked at me with those intense, passionate, onyx eyes.

"I don't think you'd like if I punched you." He said.

I glared and him and swung my fist again, which he caught without breaking his smoldering gaze. I tried tugging it from him, but he held it tightly.

Damn him and his muscles.

Seeing that my left fist wasn't going to be freed of it's captor, I decided to swing with my left. Which, he caught as well.

Dammit!

He pinned me to the closed door and kissed me again. Burning tears threatened to fall from my eyes as I blindly kicked at him. He pressed him lower body to me, crushing my futile attempts of freedom.

I could taste the metallic tang of blood in his kiss. Then, just as he had in the freezer, he pulled away. This time smirking. He let me go and started off the porch, leaving my stunned.

"See you in school." He said, walking for his Harley.

I opened the door and grabbed on of my dad's empty beer bottles out of the nearby garbage can. I ran out on the porch and flung it as hard as I could at him.

Unfortunately with my horribly aim, I was about a foot off. He ignored it and put on his helmet before climbing onto the motorbike.

"Chicken shit!!!" I screamed.

He turned his head and looked at me. Then flipped me off and proceeding to ride away.

I stormed back in the house and slammed the door shut. I locked it and slid down to the floor, pulling my knees to my chest.

God dammit.

**Tomo Talk: **Reviews, critics, and flames are all appreciated.


	3. School

**Chapter 3**

"**School"**

**Tomo Talk**: Again with the gratitude~

The next morning was cold, wet, and dark, and proceeded at a painstakingly slow rate. I walked into my school just as the tardy bell rung. I walked down the hallway and to my locker, automatically put in my combination, _11-13-24_. I stared at the piles of unrequited, crumpled, sheets of papers and garbage for a moment before deciding it was best that I closed my locker and dealt with the black hole another time. My first period teacher, Mr. Duello who taught my history class was out, so in his place, a little tea sandwich of a man stood in front of the class like a deer in headlights. Completely uninterested in watching him stutter and make a fool of himself, I sat in my chair with my cheek to my palm, replaying the events of yesterday in my mind. I smiled stupidly when our kisses began. I mean… wait a second! God damn him! That mother sucker! Making me think of him when I have more important things to do! Like getting an education!

I directed my focus back to the board.

"I-I'm your substitute, M-Mr. Orgy."

The class burst into a simultaneous round of uncontrolled laughter.

"I d-don't mean to be funny, now class. Settle down p-please." He attempted to say over our mirth.

My friend TenTen, who say oh-so-conveniently next to me, wiped a tear from her eye and leaned towards my desk.

"Fuckin' douche bag." She said, laughing.

I could smell alcohol on her breath and I frowned.

"You went drinking? When?" I asked

She sighed. "Last night. You can still smell it?"

"Only a little," I lied, looking back at the teacher. I could feel TenTen's gaze staying on me.

"You look weird." She said bluntly. "Did you smoke today or something?"

I shook my head. "I don't smoke anymore, babe."

She rolled her eyes and reached into her pocket. "Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say. Next thing you know—bam." She said, hitting her other fist on the table. "Another one bites the dust."

She pulled out a piece of gum, which was _always_ Juicy Fruit. She unwrapped it and tossed the shiny foil on the floor. Then she slowly folded the yellow stick into her mouth and sighed. She looked up at me, and it was then I realized I was staring.

"What the hell is up with you?" She asked.

I shook my head again. "I'm just tired." I said.

This wasn't an entire lie. I _was _tired, seeing as I had tossed and turned in my bed all night, because every time I'd close my eyes, my mind would start to fantasize about things that me and a particular someone had no business doing. But the truth was: Sasuke was making me act the way I was. I couldn't eat because my stomach was too busy doing summersaults to digest anything. I couldn't do anything that involved thought because the only thing going through my mind was him.

TenTen smacked her gum and began doodling in her notebook with a fat purple pen.

"Hey," I started. "I'm out."

She looked up again, as I grabbed my bag and stood.

"Peace." She said.

I headed for the door and substitute's shaky voice came over the dull roar of the conversing class.

"Excuse me, young lady, I—"

I ignored him and walked out of the classroom. As I began down the empty hallway, I sighed deeply and stared out the long window. I didn't like the feelings I had. I didn't like not being in control of my mind, of my heart. I ached when I wasn't near him, but when I finally got close enough; I wanted to punch his lights out. Being in love sucks. Not that I was in love or anything. I can just imagine that one might feel that way if one was really in love—

I was knocked out of my reverie when someone collided into me. Thinking it was only a jittery freshman; I didn't bother with an apology and began walking again. But then someone's sweaty, meaty hand shot out and grabbed my elbow, and jerked me against the wall. I looked up surprised, then furious when I met the eyes of some obnoxious, chunky, bum.

"Hey pretty lady." He grumbled. "You should be more careful,"

I yanked my arm away from him.

"I believe you walked into me, and thank you, but I can take care of myself. Now let go of me, please."

He was taken aback by my tone but grabbed my arm again.

"You little slut!" He exclaimed, shoving me into the wall. "Don't you get all cocky with me, you whore!"

I rolled my eyes. I asked him nicely, and he didn't listen. So I was no longer responsible for my actions.

I brought my leg up and crushed my knee against his groin. He cursed and clutched his injured party. I sighed and watched him crumble to the ground before stepping over him and walking away. As I rounded the corner that lead to an exit I yawned and scratched beneath my left breast.

"Good show." A voice came. _His_ voice.

I felt my cheeks flare and I turned my head to see Sasuke leaning against the doorway, an arrogant smirk perched on his lips. I narrowed my eyes at him and assessed the situation. Alright Sakura, we've got two options here. I could push him out of the way, but he'd probably try something, which was the last thing I needed. Or, I could turn around and use the next exit.

I sighed, deciding it wasn't worth the effort. "Sasuke, could you please move your ass out of the way?"

"In a rush?" He asked, probing.

I'll admit that _maybe_ I didn't have the best temper at times, but it usually wasn't even my fault.

"That's none of your business; now please get out of my way." I said, gritting my teeth, trying to control my boiling rage.

He tilted his head and took on an innocent look on his beautiful—I mean his perfectly normal face.

"You don't want to stay and chat?" He teased.

"God dammit Sasuke! Fuck off!"

"You're not being very nice. I only wanted to talk."

I took a deep breath, refraining myself from punching him again. Once I had successfully calmed down, I turned around, intending to go out another exit.

"Sakura.." Sasuke started.

With one of his long strides, he stood in front of me, blocking my way.

"Sasuke, don't start—" I stopped myself short when I saw it.

The look. Those eyes. Those piercing eyes that held my gaze like nothing else ever could. I bit my lip in attempt to look away, but I couldn't. I wouldn't look away from him.

"Let's talk." He said evenly.

Finally catching my second wind, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"No."

He gently grasped my chin and brought it up, forcing me to look into those eyes again. I tried pulling away, but he held my jaw.

"Why not?" He asked.

A fire crackled to life in my heart and my vision became blurry with stinging tears.

"Sasuke—" I choked out "Stop."

"Why? What are you afraid of?"

Flashbacks bore themselves into the back of my eyes. I thought I felt bile rise in my throat, but my mind was reeling so fast, I didn't know which way was up. I could feel it. Those hands on my neck, on my stomach. That dark room. Everything. Memories of everything that held me back from loving the man you was in front of me now.

_Shh, Sakura-Chan… It's just me…_

Sasuke's thumb slid across my jaw and made me shudder. I pushed him away yelling "Stop!"

Suddenly I had my sight back. I looked up at him and his eyes were cold, hard and black. Not the depthless oceans that haunted me.

"Hey!" A voice from above came "What are you kids doing?!"

His eyes didn't change and I looked down at my feet.

"Alright." He said, his voice hard, like his eyes. "Fine."

With that, he turned and pushed past me and out the door.

"S-sasuke, wait." I managed to get out as I stumbled after him "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Whatever, Sakura." He said, putting his ipod headphones into his ears.

A loud upbeat thrash metal song sounded from them.

I gripped the back of his black leather jacket and tugged him, trying to get him to stop walking away.

"Sasuke, just listen—"

He whipped around and glared down at me.

"Obviously you have some issues to work out, so please, don't let me get in the way."

And he turned around again.

I sputtered incoherent babble, thinking of something that would keep him from leaving. Desperately, I bent over and snatched off my shoe. Its destination was his back, but unfortunately, it hit the back of his head.

"Oh, damn…" I muttered.

He turned around a second but this time he simply stared at me. I spun on my heels and headed for the school, but by the time I had taken three steps, he had my by the shoulders and spun me around to face him. I kept my eyes on the ground.

"Sakura, what the hell is your problem?"

Then it happened. The unthinkable. I started crying—no, sobbing—right there in front of him! I broke down in the middle of the grassy courtyard looking like a complete idiot with one shoe on. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. His strong arms came up and wrapped themselves me.

After I had stopped crying, Sasuke took my face in his hands.

"Are you done?" He asked.

I nodded slightly.

"Good." He murmured before kissing me. His lips were warm and so soft a strong contrast to his hands that cupped my face.

He pulled away with a smile on his lips.

"You don't have to tell me, okay? Let's just get out of here."

Before I could answer, he picked up my shoe and tossed it to me. I put it on in a daze and he grabbed my hand and led me to the parking lot.

"Sasuke, w-where are we going…?"

He simply tugged me through the lot until we reached his Harley. He lifted me up and plopped me on the back of his bike. He handed me his helmet and climbed on the front.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second—"

"Just shut up and hang on tight, will you?" He snapped.

I frowned and wrapped my arms tightly around his torso. The engine rumbled to life and we were off, flying down the road, just him and I.


	4. Dating

Tomo Talk: Okay, Wow. Just wow. A couple of things if you're one of those people that I love and actually listen to what I have to say: 1. I apologize for the shortness of the last 3 chapters and University of Sins if you've read them. REALLY sorry. :o 2. Thanks for the reviews, PMs, and adds. Really appreciated. Plus they make me feel happy inside. :3 Happy reading~

**Chapter 4**

"**Dating"**

I lifted my head meekly as we came to a red light. I gazed around us. A gun smoke gray minivan was to our right. A stressed looking woman with large, bright green sunglasses and dark brown locks was leaned over, digging around her console. A black car, without a brand was to our left. It was a custom built, I could tell. Inside, a man, maybe late forties drummed his pale fingers on the steering wheel while his passenger, a woman with thick, curly black hair and liquid caramel skin smiled at him. She looked much too young to be with him, early thirties, yet she leaned over and kissed him. (A/N: _- TOMO- CAMEO-ATTACK_!)  
I looked away and studied the fluorescent red bulb that stared back at me. A red light._ Signaling me to stop._ When we had studied Chinese culture in school, we'd learned all about omens and whatnots. I started to ponder if God/ Buddha/ Muhammad/ Thor/ etc, had sent this to me. Then I realized how incredibly stupid I was being and held onto Sasuke tighter. I felt a vibration under my arms, emitting from his muscular chest. I didn't know if it was a growl from me being annoying, or a laugh for me being idiotic. The light hadn't changed but Sasuke flew across the intersection anyway. _Running a red light_. I shut my eyes tightly; afraid of getting terribly dizzy from watching the buildings, trees, and cars whiz by. The motorcycle eventually came to a halt again, and he cut the engine. I looked up. It was a small noodle stand by the name of Ichiraku's. He jumped off the bike and put the kickstand up.

"Are you coming or are you going to sit there like an idiot all day?"

I flushed and got down. He looked down at me and chuckled. I furrowed my eyebrows trying to decide why. He reached out and put his hands on either side of my head. Then proceeded to lift the helmet off me. Oh. I felt my cheek burn.

"Thank you." I mumbled.

"Sure thing, idiot."

"I am not!" I cried.

To my surprise he grabbed my waist and yanked me close to his huge, powerful form. I wanted to melt against his toned chest. I felt his lips at my temple, and I turned my head and stood on my tip-toes to bring my mouth to his. And we kissed. In the middle of the sidewalk. And I loved every second. But we were interrupted when I low rumbled came from beneath us. He pulled away, blinking confused. Then burst out laughing like I'd never seen him do before. It was then I realized it was my stomach. I gasped as flushed as bright as a tomato on steroids. He laughed and gave me a quick peck and pulled me towards the stand.

"Wait, wait…" I said, gasping.

"What?" He asked, spinning around.

"This….." I started "Is a DATE!"

He blinked slowly then rolled his eyes.

"If you want to call it that…"

"A _DATE._" I repeated.

He sighed and took my hand and pulled me to the stand again.

"Konichiwa, Sasuke!" An elderly pudgy man called from inside.

"Hey, Teuchi, Ayami." He nodded, ducking under the flaps of fabric.

"Oh? Who is this pretty little one?" He asked, his wrinkles gathering around his eyes.

I smiled shyly and gave a small wave. "Hello…"

Sasuke easily draped and arm around me. "This is Sakura."

"Sakura, hm? That name suits you well!" He guffawed.

We sat down and Sasuke handed me a menu.

Teuchi tilted his head and stared down at me. "Are you two _dating_?" He asked.

Sasuke sighed and I smiled. "Told you,"

After we'd finished eating, we hopped back onto the bike.

"I have to make a quick stop." Sasuke said, before turning on the engine.

I'm pretty sure he did that so I couldn't object, but I wouldn't have said no anyway. I wrapped my arms around him securely again and off we went.

A few minutes later, he pulled over and cut the engine. I lifted my head and immediately regretted it. We were in front of the ugliest building I'd ever seen. It looked like a run down tattoo parlor that'd been graffiti'd to death, then buried in a thick layer of cigarette butts, broken beer bottles, and Twinkie wrappers. There was a single withered tree in the front with toilet paper strung in its straggly pointed arms. Below it, a chain jingled in the grass. Because of the absence of street lamps here, I couldn't make out the shadows at the base. There was a loud crash and shouting preceding from inside. Lovely.

"You can wait here or come in. I'll only be a sec."

There was no fucking way in hell I'd stay out here by myself!

I shook my head quickly and gripped his hand. "I'll go with you."

We were starting up the drive with all of a sudden the chains thrashed. A vicious, ripping, snarling sound sent Sasuke to the ground. I screamed as his hand was wretched from mine. But Sasuke only laughed.

"God dammit! Akamaru! Get the hell off!"

A combination of soft barking, whining and lapping made my hands that had somehow flew to cover my mouth without my knowing fall back at my side.

Dog.

Sasuke laughed and ruffled his hair. "Stupid animal."

A pair of round warm brown eyes looked up at me, a long tail wagging and pink tongue lolling. I finally was able to breathe properly and register coherent thought.

Big dog.

Okay, maybe not coherent thought but it was something. Hey, I was breathing, wasn't I?

Sasuke stood and smiled. "Meet Akamaru. Biggest little sucker you'll ever know."

I couldn't quite speak yet, so I just nodded slightly. My heart that had been thudding loudly in my ears was beginning to return to its normal pace.

He smiled and took my hand again. "Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

My hand was trembling slightly as we continued up the drive and up the rickety steps to the porch.

"Th-there aren't any more of your little d-doggies friends, are there?" I sputtered.

He laughed and pulled me into his arms. "No. Not that I know of." He gave me a peck, then turned to face the door. He pounded his fist on the rotting wood. A moment later, the door creaked open a tad. "Password?" A sarcastic voice came.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed the door open. "Shut the hell up, fuzz ball."

"Ow! Damn, Sasuke! You hit my nose!"

Sasuke tugged me inside and my eyes widened. In front of us a boy about 5 inches teller than me with a thick curly mass of dark chocolate hair held his nose. His grey eyes opened and landed on me with surprise.

"Well, well, well. Looky here. Sasuke's got himself a little girly."

"Keep it up, Kiba. You'll have a broken jaw to go with that pretty little nose of yours."

He rolled his slate like eyes and walked further into the house. Well…. Shack.

"Hey guys, look at what this foxy kitten just dragged in. This dude who looks, sounds, and slams doors in peoples faces just like Sasuke. Uncanny!"

I flushed as Sasuke pulled me into the "living room".

"Watch it, mutt."

I was right. It _was_ a tattoo parlor. Well, it had been.

The walls were a dingy beige and there was a red tattoo chair seated in the center of the small room. Sprawled in it was a lean pale figure. He was on his stomach, clad in dark Capri's and a mesh shirt with a vest over it. A wave of shadowy hair nearly reached his shoulders. Against one wall there was a long navy blue couch. A girl with thick blonde hair was sitting on the arm flipping through a magazine. Her short pleated black skirt showed off her long creamy white legs. (Jealous) There was a small TV surrounded by piles of XBOX accessories, and games and seated in front of it were two guys engaged in an explosive gun battle.

"Dude! Where'd my M16 go?!" One cried. His coffee colored hair was raised in greasy spikes.

Beside him, a guy with a thick mop of scarlet hair let out a laugh and continued rapidly pressing buttons.

Kiba picked up a half eaten slice of pizza off the ground before lodging it at the TV screen. "Oy! Gaara! Kankuro!"

They ignored him. Sasuke sighed then turned his head towards the couch. "Hey Temari."

For the first time she looked up. She nodded at him then, looked towards me. "Hey pinky."

I flushed at the nickname but waved anyway. "Hi." I managed. At the sound of my voice, the competitors paused their game and turned around.

"Holy shit." The brunette muttered. "A female!"

"Hey!" Temari's voice came.

The red head narrowed his bright blue green eyes in scrutiny. "Nice hair."

"Thank you." I said. "You too."

The corner of his mouth tilted up in what I'm guessing was a smile. He stood and came over to us. "Thanks." He was significantly taller then me… As was everyone else in the room.

Up close I could see he had a tattoo above his left eye. Cute.

"I like your tattoo." I said.

"Thanks. I got it when I was little."

I tilted my head, thinking about that.

Sasuke introduced me to the "Montley Crue". It turned out they all went to our school. At least they were enrolled. They hardly showed up. And quite honestly, they seemed the type. Slummy, punky, and apathetic. But they were smart. Well, they made smart comments.

"Oh! Here." Kiba said, pulling out a CD. He handed it to Sasuke.

I must have looked at it questionably because he felt the need to explain it.

"It's our demo tape." He said, motioning to a slew of musical instruments in the corner. How I missed them, I have no clue.

"I run a radio station." He said.

I blinked as he talked to Kiba and Temari about musicy things. _A radio station?_ I studied his profile. He didn't seem the type. Then again I hardly knew anything about him. Except that he had funny hair and a Harley. And he could be a total ass. And that he was an excellent kisser and that seeing him with his shirt off would be--. I stopped myself.

I let a yawn escape and Sasuke turned to look at me, then at the radio on the stand.

"7:11PM" The digital clock read.

"I have to get her home. Later."

"Oh, I'm fine, really—" I sputtered before being dragged off again.

Everyone, expect the sleeping person, waved.

"Bye, pinky!" I heard Temari call.

Sasuke walked me to the bike and plopped me down. Then we were off, thrust into the velvet of the night, the tail lights gleaming like a pair of crimson butterfly wings.

Tomo Talk: This one was fun. Anyway, review, review, review~


	5. Escape

**Tomo Talk**: I almost died when I looked at the Hits the other day. Lemme tell you, it took _a lot_ of apple juice to get my heart going again. Oh yes, and thanks so much for the reviews~ w There's always a group of people I can count on to give me feed back. [**Rain Scents, C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only, sasukesaku53** {Rai, you don't count :P}] Thanks so much~ And kudos to . I'm glad you caught my little tribute to Nastuki-Tama. :3 I had read the last volume of Fruba before I finished chap.4. Ugh. ;___; *sadness* Anyway, I'll spare you my Fruba rant today. Keep your eyes peeled for other allusions~ Happy reading~

Oh yeah. I don't own Naruto and friends. If I did, you'd know.

_P.S:_ This chapter is when the… less child friendly parts… Come in. It's pretty mild here (Says me xD) but it gets a tad more explicit in later chapters. But you don't have to worry about the language anymore~ :D If you'd like a version without the lemons, then TOO BAD. GO AWAY AND READ HAPPY PRINCESS BUNNY MUFFIN PONIES.

Peace.

**Chapter 5**

"**Escape"**

I quietly opened my front door and crept in. I waited for a moment. A soft feminine moan whispered from my mother's room. I let out a sigh of relief, thankful that she was busy with someone. I stumbled to my room and shut the door before falling onto my bed. I stared up at my dry wall ceiling and tried slowing my breathing.

You see, my mother had me when she was 16. When she was eighteen, she married the idiot who knocked her up. His name was Max. I absolutely loathed calling him "dad", almost as much as I loathed him. [Almost]. Max was a hopeless drunk. Luckily, he was too drunk off his ass to do any real damage. [Like beat my mother and I, cheat, steal, or any other idiotic things expected of a man of Max's class]. As far as memories, there are next to none. Max usually sat on the couch. And drank until he fell asleep. He almost wasn't there. Well, there were times when he really wasn't there. If he wasn't on the couch, or puking in the bathroom, he just wasn't there.

And I really didn't mind. Nor did my mother. She busied herself by fucking other sleazebags. She used to work at cheap diners, but that came to an abrupt end when I became 'of age'. None the less, my mother and I have remained close. But recently, my mother's stayed up late on the phone in the living room. With who, I can't tell. She always speaks too low and in rapid tongue. But what I do know is that Max has been warming the corner of the couch less and less. And the empty bottles of Bud Lite were disappearing more and more.

But hey, what do I know?

My mind was still so filled with Sasuke, I could hardly breathe. My heart fluttered frantically in erratic pathetic little spurts. I needed to calm down. I grabbed my robe off the floor and walked to the bathroom. Within minutes, the small room was filled with steam. I sighed deeply and rested my head against the white tile as the hot water ran over my tensed body. The constant drum of water hitting the tub bottom was soothing, lulling, and soon I found myself…. _Opening my eyes, I see two onyx orbs staring back. A milky white hand reaches out and cups my face. Another to my breast. My breathing hitches as the hands move, caressing, touching, groping. Smooth, pale lips find my own and we share a kiss. I'm pressed against a long, hard body. Naked. We're naked. But all feelings of insecurity have vanished away. There is no feeling. It's so… heavenly…I don't have a word to describe it. The weightlessness sends a shiver down my spine. I know who it is. Sasuke. Sasuke is kissing me. My lips, my cheeks, my ears, my jaw, my neck, my throat, my breasts…All so tenderly… I close my eyes again, but he asks me in such a velvety, silky murmur, to open them once more, I can only obey. As a look at him, his eyes darken. Something feral awakens in him that has lust clawing at the bottom of my gut. His kisses come rougher. I feel his teeth on my breasts. I'm gasping as he slowly eats me alive. The fire in the pit of my stomach is so great, I can't breathe. His hands grip me possessively as he devours me. It's too much, it's too much, I—_

"Is anyone in there?" A booming voice came

I woke with a start, eyes wide.

"Ahh, y-yes. I'll be out in a moment, sorry."

Oh god, oh god. I can't believe I dreamed that. I turned off the water, attempting to ignore the sick kicking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wanted him. Bad.

I lifted my leg and gasped audibly. I was wet. Wet! And I'm _not_ talking about the shower. I yanked my towel off the rack and quickly dried off, cursing him. I felt my cheeks burn when I thought of him again. I wrapped my robe around me tightly and put my towel over my head before scurrying off to my bed room. Safely inside, I let my robe fall to the floor and walked over to my bed, scrubbing furiously at my hair with the towel. Stupid Sasuke. Making me think those stupid thoughts. With those stupid hands. And… hands… Hands… And those… _wonderful_ hands... _Oh god_… Those _hands_—God dammit!

* * *

I frowned as I walked into my 5th period the next day. Gym. I hated gym. Hated it with a passion. I opened my locker and slid my books in and my uniform and tennis shoes out. Stupid Sasuke. Stupid Gym. Stupid sock. Stupid world. Stupid—

"Hey pinky." A voice called before I received a pat on my back.

I whipped around a saw Temari. I blinked, taken aback.

"T-Temari. I didn't know you—"

"Were coming?" She finished with a smirk.

I wasn't sure if I had offended her, so I just stayed quiet.

She let out a laugh. "I usually don't. I thought I'd stop in to visit Sasuke's new girl."

I flushed at the name. Girl.

She must have found that amusing because she laughed again.

I opened my mouth to speak, but a whistle blew, signaling for us to get out of the locker room and outside.

Temari walked with me as I went, ignoring the strange and probably concerned looks we received. I glanced at her out the corner of my eye. She was tall, lean, and curvy. She had full, round breasts. I blushed and looked down at my inadequate ones. Suddenly, someone knocked me out of my self pity bath—literally. I fell with an unattractive yelp.

A chuckle sounded and the group of boys continued on.

"Hey, you bastard." Temari called. "You owe her an apology."

I stood, brushing myself off. "Temari, it really doesn't matter—"

One of the guys snorted a laugh. "Yeah right. Stupid bitch. Watch where you're going next time."

I blinked and she was gone. I heard him cry out as she punched him hard in the gut. When he doubled over, she gripped his hair and kneed him in the face. I put my hands to my mouth in shock as she kicked him and he tumbled to the ground.

"Douche bag." She muttered, walking back over to me.

She grabbed my wrist and pulled me along, past the spectators and bystanders.

"W-what did you do that for?" I sputtered.

"Because those guys were pissing me off." She said as if answering 2 plus 2.

"No, but I mean, you didn't—For me, I mean—I—"

"Don't worry about it." She said, releasing my wrist and folding her arms behind her head.

I felt myself flush as I helplessly stared at her superior figure. I forced myself to look ahead. Oh great. We were starting our softball unit.

"I hate softball." I sighed.

Temari turned to look at me. "Wanna skip?"

* * *

After we'd changed back into our clothes, we went to the cafeteria. She said her boyfriend had lunch this period so she wanted to ask him to skip with us.

"Wait here." She said before sauntering off.

I stood still, like a complete idiot waiting for her to return. The cafeteria was buzzing with noise. Giggles from immature freshman who threw the forks in the garbage can, clattering of trays on tables and the occasional ones that hit the floor, the screech of the half deaf lunch ladies asking kids to speak up, and frivolous chatter. I rocked back on my heels as two Aeropostale-ites walked past, long, dirty blond strawberry scented hair aflutter and brown strapy flip-flops dragging on the floor. I found myself staring at their skinny jeans that were made to look old and inexpensive but were probably priced around 300 bucks each. I saw a girl I recognized from middle school. Leah was her name. She had short bleached blonde hair and bright green eyes. Completely fake, back-stabbing, boyfriend stealing, slut bag. I chuckled as she sat down on a guy's lap, leaned over to hug another around the neck whispering something in his ear, and winked at someone sitting behind him.

Some things never change.

"Hey pinky." Temari called

I turned and saw her walking back with the guy who'd been passed out in the tattoo shack.

He was a few good inches taller than her with a wiry build. He had his dark hair pulled back into a little ponytail and a bored look in his gray eyes. His hands were shoved into his pockets as they walked towards me.

He gave a slight laugh but the dim light in his eyes didn't change. "Pink." I heard him muttered.

Unconsciously I reached up to finger my hair.

Temari laughed and started towards the door. I felt as though I should have started a conversation with him, but no words came. I looked down at my beaten shoes as we walked across the court yard feeling the heaviness of third-wheel-dom settled down on me.

"… So… Do you like school?" I asked him, feeling more idiotic than usual.

He turned his head to look at me. "How old are you?"

I flushed and Temari laughed.

"Watch it, Shikamaru."

"Just saying…" He muttered.

Temari reached over and grabbed my hand pulling me closer to her. "Don't mind him, he's just a total asswipe."

I opened my mouth to speak but closed it, not wanting to embarrass myself further. When we reached the parking lot, Temari tugged me over to a black 1990's Volvo that looked like it'd survived a hurricane. Shikamaru slid into the driver's side as Temari walked around to the passenger side. I carefully climbed into the back and tugged on my seatbelt when a hard rap against my window sounded. I almost screamed before I realized it was only Kiba. He walked around and climbed in the back with me.

"Pinky!" He grinned, a cigarette hanging between his lips.

I flushed and smiled back. "Hi."

"Ahw. She's blushing guys! I've discovered a dying breed!" He exclaimed, throwing the cigarette out the window.

Temari leaned over and gave him a solid blow on his knee.

"Geez. Violent woman." He muttered, rubbing his knee. Shikamaru laughed and pulled out of the parking lot.

As we pulled out of the school lot, I realized I had no idea where we were going. Just as I'd worked up the courage to voice my confusion, the "Meow-Mix" theme song blared from Kiba's pocket. Utterly shocked and slightly disturbed, I watched him root through his jacket pocket and retrieve his phone.

"Hallo?"

A deep baritone peppered with irritation was audible from the little phone, obviously amusing the giggling Kiba.

"Relax, big guy, she's with us!"

I heard something like a snarl right before Kiba chirped a 'goodbye' and hung up.

"Isn't that cute? Sasuke's looking for Sakie-Chan."

I perked up at this. Say what now?

I looked out the window to see if maybe he was somewhere around.

"Where is he?" Shikamaru asked, my unvoiced question.

"The Radio House." Kiba answered.

"That's in the opposite fucking direction, little piece of shit." He muttered under his breath.

"Hey! That's not a nice thing to say in front of Saket-Chan."

Where the hell did he get these nicknames from?

"Uhm, where are we going?" I managed to ask.

Temari and Kiba both turned and looked at me, and Shikamaru looked from the rear view mirror.

"She's a keeper." Kiba said nodding.

* * *

"The mall?" I asked incredulously as we got out of the car. No one seemed to hear me though.

Kiba produced a skateboard from nowhere and coasted to the entrance. Temari hopped onto Shikamaru's back and they half trotted to the entrance. And I started walking with a sigh. All by myself. When we all got inside, our first stop was Candy World. This only perturbed me slightly. As we filled up our bags with various items of sweet things my thoughts stayed on Sasuke. I wonder what kind of candy he liked. If he even liked candy..? Suddenly I was being tugged out of the store. Suprisedly, I looked up to see Temari marching away from Candy World.

"Uhm, Te-temari, where are we going?"

Shikamaru and Kiba were walking behind us, but they didn't seem to be bothered.

Uh, hello?!

"Tema—"

She stopped in front of a store, Staged, and pushed me inside.

I was not only battered, confused, and a little angry; I think I'd dropped some of my gummy worms.

"In." She said, pointing to a dressing room.

I looked down at my roomy, worn jeans, ratty flats and chunky sweater. I was just fine with what I wore. Well, the jeans could use some patches, but—

"In!" She said again.

Not wanting to be yelled at, I scampered into the dressing room, nearly tripping over a display rack.

I heard Kiba laughing as I pulled the door close, blushing. I sat, a little confused and frightened for a few moments before a small pile of clothes were dumped on me.

"Sorry." Temari's voice called. "Try those on"

I pouted and pulled a form fitting black sweater from the sweater. Well, I thought, this one wasn't so bad… Neither was this. A cute black shirt with a red bow near the shoulder. Or this one, a pair of skinny jeans, and this one—I pulled out a short black pleated skirt that looked like it could barely cover my butt. Shocked, I threw it to the other side of the stall. I tried on the black sweater and skinny jeans, then stepped out. Kiba wolf whistled and got smacked by Temari.

"You look hot." She said, nodding.

Blushing, I turned to look at the mirror. And I… I did.

I went back in and tried on two more outfits, carefully avoiding the skirt. But sure enough, Temari noticed. "Try the skirt on."

I shook my head.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Well, it's a little small… and stuff…"

She tilted her head. "What—"

-crash-

We both looked up to discover that Kiba had knocked over a sunglasses display. As he dealt with the angry store manager, Temari went off to get some shoes. I looked down at my current outfit, a light pink sweater (I love sweaters) and gray jeans, and wondered how I was supposed to pay for this. Thankfully, Temari only came back with two pairs of shoes; a pair of lace up boots, and chucks, and pushed me back into the dressing room to finish changing.

After hauling the pile of clothes up to the counter, Temari pulled out her charge card-only after double checking that the skirt was in there- and swiped the final bill of… WHAT? Twenty bucks for all that?! My face must have been easy to read, because the cashier began to explain.

"Staged has an exclusive membership that removes 75% of all charges made with a charge card."

I nodded like I understood, but I still thought that both of them were crazy. Plus, who comes up with that?

Temari handed me my bags and we left the store.

"Temari.." I started

She looked over at me, chewing a stick of red licorice. "Hm?"

"Thanks," I said, "For the clothes and--"

"Don't mention it." She replied.

* * *

After a while of walking, we ventured into a Starbucks. Kiba was the last to order so he could flirt with one of the baristas. She had brown hair, short and messy, and reminded me of him.

I sat down with my Pumpkin Spice Latte and watched as he leaned over the counter, grinning, as she blushed a pretty pink and waved her hands animatedly.

I took another sip, burning my tongue a little and looked around the shop. Temari and Shikamaru were sitting with their heads together, talking low. Annnnd I was alone. Again. Slow, piano ballad in the back round wasn't helping, either. Temari got up, and I went to follow her, but she stopped me, saying "I need to get something real quick. I'll be back in a sec." Then she left.

So I sat back down. AGAIN. And watched the people hustling and bustling, wondering when I'd get to be someone in that crowd. Not be told to stop. Or that I was going too fast. Or to slow. No. I didn't want to be in that crowd. I'd be above that crowd. Sasuke too. Sasuke and I, floating along together.

_If you want a lover, I do anything you ask me to…_

_If you want another kind of love, I'll wear a mask for you…_

Temari came in a while later, (Lucky for me. I thought that if I heard another one of these songs I'd wet myself) holding a large bag from ULTA. I tilted my head curiously at it, because I'd never heard of that store. Then again, I wasn't familiar with any popular stores. I was once again shepherded to the car and we were off. Shikamaru and Temari were talking animatedly in the front seat, and Kiba had pulled out his phone. I found myself staring out the window, looking for any sign of a motorcyclist. MY motorcyclist. Well, he wasn't mine, but still.

When pulled into the Tattoo Shack a while later, Temari ushered me into a back room and locked the door. The walls were gray with posters containing various people and things such as Gandhi, Metallica, Chaba, My Chemical Romance, Hannah Montana who'd been rightfully (Hate that little bitch)uglified and doodled on, and a picture of an apple with a band aid on it. She told me to sit on the chair in front of a mirror that had a crack in the upper left hand corner as she put the Staged bag on the red duvet. Then she pulled the ULTA bag over to me and I peered inside.

Oh.

My.

God.

* * *

**Tomo Talk**: Lol. Okay, so, obviously that took me waaaaay to long to post and crap but hey, it's here now. Lot's of skipping around and stuff in this chapter. Anyway, I'm sure some of noticed subtle (or not so much) changes in our heroine. Hmmm… COULD THIS BE DUE TO SOME GREATER PURPOSE?!? :3

Thanks to Rai-Kut (Always), Michael Buble (All I've been listening to), Tate (For being furry and Tatelike) and BUBBLEGUM (**I'd be dead without it**)

Review and junk~

Peace.


End file.
